Mr Carriedo
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Lovino is failing Spainish class... Request Fic for SpeckledMe!
1. Chapter 1

My alarm went off annoying the crap outta me, First day of school… Fuck. My. Life. At least I was a senior this year, the only problem was… my brother and I just moved in with our grandpa. So this school was completely new to me and my brother who was a Junior. I swung my hand over to the alarm and slapped it with some force. The beeping ceased. I rolled out of my bed with only my boxers on, I trudged toward the bathroom in the hallway between mine and Feliciano's room, the door was locked. Damn it! All I wanted to do this morning was take a motherfucking piss!

"Feliciano! Get your ass outta there!" I slammed my hand against the door

"Sorry Fratello! You'll have to wait!" he shouted back girlishly. Fuck him.

I stomped back to my room and picked up a half-empty soda bottle and swallowed the flat liquid. I pissed in the bottle. I secured the lid. I figured I could pour it in Feliciano's room later. I yanked a pair of jeans from my drawer and pulled them up my legs. The only clean shirt I had was a tank top I put that on and threw a hoodie over it.

"Feliciano! Lovino! Come eat!" Our grandpa shouted from downstairs, Feli rushed past me like a bat outta hell, food made Feli move faster. I reached the kitchen too late, my family was a bunch of pigs incapable of only eating their portion and, I ended up with no food.

"Sorry Lovi!" Feli shouted pathetically.

"Fuck you! I'm going to school!" I shouted stomping toward the door, grabbing the backpack that sat on the floor next to it. Something that was nice about living with my grandpa, I can walk to school. I walked like there was a small dog behind me nipping at my heels. I wrenched the door to my new school open and stared on shell shocked at the sheer number of people in the building. I sat staring for a while, other students bustled past me, and Feliciano came up behind me panting.

"Fratello! You came to school so quickly you must be excited!" He said in his super girly way, ugh I wanted to slap him!

"Oh, shut up," I tromped off. Pulling my schedule from the pocket of my backpack and looking at the first line: **World history, **which I'm damn good at. I smirked and started toward where the class was indicated. I walked in sat down and faced the board, we didn't even do anything we sat and listened to the teacher list a trillion rules… boring!

The bell rang long and loud, I walked out of the class being shoved, and slammed around by the inconsiderate fuck-wads that attend school here, screw them. I read the second line on my schedule which I now had jammed in my pocket, it read: **English, **I wasn't so great at that since Italian was my first language. Luckily the classroom was right down the hall. I shoved some brain-dead freshmen out of my way and migrated toward the classroom. We took some sort of test to see where we were, why did it matter?

The bell rang again; I was beginning to get the hang of things I looked at the third line on my list: **Spanish**. What the fuck? I speak Italian, man Spanish isn't Italian! And according to the room number it was on the other side of the whole damn school! I had to shove my way through a shit-ton of dumbasses that were all going the complete opposite direction, when I finally reached the room the bell rang right as I was opening the door and I was the last one in the class, shit.

"Ah, Mister Vargas, I just marked you absent, next time try to get here before the bell." That. That was the first motherfucking thing out of that teacher's ass mouth.

"Sorry, my last class was all the way on the other side of the school!" I shot back. He gave me a disbelieving look, and pointed to a seat next to his desk.

I sat my butt in the chair. And observed the stupid teacher, he had dark wavy-ish hair and bright green eyes that always had a positive sheen to them even while he chewed me out, he taught Spanish, probably because that was the only thing he knew, he had a heavy Spanish accent, and spoke it so perfectly, it was like he had invented the language. He walked around the class introducing himself in Spanish greeting each student happily. Eventually he came to me.

"_Hello, how are you? I'm Antonio,"_the teacher said in Spanish,

"_**Screw you, you dick," **_ I said in Italian.

"You speak Italian?" was the reply.

"_**Yeah, so fuck off,"**_

"You think I don't know what you're saying? Spanish and Italian are very similar and I know a few Italians, I think we need to do something about that potty mouth, Mister Vargas." My face turned a bright red and my scowl deepened. He continued as if nothing had happened. Fuck him. I sat through the rest of the class with a face similar to one you might have after, sucking lemons. I figured I could pass this class, if what he'd said was true, that Spanish and Italian are similar.

After Spanish I had P.E. Which we didn't have to do anything but listen to more rules. Rules can suck my balls. It was designed by the cruel web of fate, that Feli just had to be in my biology class and because we had the same last name I was forced to sit next to the dumbass! After this class, that I had to restrain myself from strangling my feminine baby brother, we were allowed to go home. I walked in front of him for as long as I could; the boy kept catching up to me… argh why won't he leave me alone? The bastard!

I went through the door to the house tossed my backpack on the ground and locked myself in my room. Feli knocked on my door sometimes I either answered his question through the door or told him to suck it. My grandpa announced food and so as not to have a repeat of this morning I shoved Feli to the ground and left him whining grabbed a plate and went back up into my room, I was known for ignoring the world, for letting the people around me suck my ass, today was no different.

The next morning I slapped my alarm stole some food from the fridge dressed and shuffled out the door before Feli could annoy me I was on my way to school, I was the first one in first period… there before the teacher in second and I rushed out of second like a bat outta hell to get to third, I was there on time, but not without knocking a few freshmen on their asses.

"Hola! Mister Vargas! Here on time I see, Glad to see you've graced us with your presence, and let's make this a trend shall we?"

That dick, fuck him! I was on time he had nothing to complain about! The class was slow paced and confusing, I decided that I didn't like Spanish.

I Hated that teacher, he didn't seem to like me all too much either. I figured we all needed to get along, so I did make an attempt to not be an ass, which was hard. I tried hard to deal with the rest of the day… Ugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First and second period were uneventful today. I rushed to third or Spanish or my least favorite class. I sat in my seat, While Mr. Carriedo took roll and started the class. Afterwards while I was packing up to leave he told me to stay behind, what did he want?

"Mister Vargas, I think you should know that you are failing my class, miserably." He said very seriously tapping the eraser end of a pencil on a book.

"Am I?" I said sarcastically

"There are ways you can bring your grade up" he told me

"Oh?" I can't say I wasn't interested; I wanted to pass this class.

He stood from his chair, walked around the cluttered desk to stand in front of me, his face was uncomfortably close to mine, and he was about three inches taller than me. "You should get going, Si?" he said starting to usher me out the door as students for his next class began to filter in.

Weirdo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday, I was excited, fall break was coming up… a whole week off from school, finally! I went through the motions of school. When third hour came I went in and sat hoping that Spanish bastard didn't give us any homework. The hour went smoothly and the bell rang right on time, I shoved my notebooks in my backpack and started to walk out.

"Mister Vargas, I need you to stay behind for a while." He said erasing Spanish words off the board.

"But I have class, and so do you," I told the Spaniard

"I only need a minute of your time," he said

"Ugh, fine, what?"

"You are still failing my class…"

"What? I've been trying really hard! How the hell am I failing!" I asked him

"You are, sorry but you are. Like I said before… you can bring up your grade." He said, we were standing in front of each other.

"How? I said he stepped closer to me put a hand on each side of my face and put our lips together, he was a good kisser from what I could tell I mean I've kissed a few girls in my life. But that's just it. He was not a girl and I was not a girl this was so fucking wrong! Why hadn't I stopped it yet? I shoved him backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted I could still feel the Spanish on my lips I wiped it repeatedly, he smiled and said,

"You just went from an F to a D-." he laughed a little and went over to his desk I was so shocked and confused.

"That was Sexual assault!" I shouted somehow the door to his classroom was locked. "That's illegal! I could have you fired and arrested!" I shrieked at him.

"That was extra credit. And if you tell anyone, you won't have proof… it'll be my word against yours." I could feel his bright green eyes rake me up and down; "besides I can see that you liked it" he smiled at me. "You can go now." He said.

I felt my face turn as red as cherries and began to shuffle out of the room.

"Wait," I heard his voice from behind me he held out a slip of paper with some words scrawled on it, "so you won't get in trouble."  
>I snatched it from the dick's hand. I wanted to stab him repeatedly with an unsharpened pencil, he was right everything he'd said was true!<p>

Fuck him! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~During fall break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mister Vargas… I need a minute of your time." He said sitting on the desk

"What the fuck do you want?" I said my hand on the doorknob I turned to see that he was completely naked. Smiling at me, he hopped off his desk and held me to the door with his perfect body. I felt his tanned skin against my olive skin and I noticed that my clothes had completely disappeared I didn't really care at this point, as his hands were all over me and his mouth ravaged mine. And then I woke up. Godammit! Another wet dream about my fucking Spanish teacher ravishing me… Why the fuck? I was a horny teenager and he was an experienced guy that wanted me.

Blame hormones… yeah! Blame being a stupid teenager, with a stupid teacher! Now I had to fucking clean up my bed. I peeled my boxers off my legs and threw a long shirt over my head. I pulled the sheets off my bed and carried them to the laundry room I threw the dark blue sheets in the wash.

"Lovino, are pants optional now?" Feli said coming up from behind me.

"Don't look at my ass!" I shouted at him feeling my face turn the color of marinara sauce, "Fuck you!" I walked away taking off up the stairs and locking the door to my room. I did a lot of hiding during fall break. And my mind kept wandering to my Spanish teacher… Fuck, I hated him!

~~~~~~~~~after fall break~~~~~~~~~~~

I dragged myself out of bed, (no wet dreams this time!) snatched a granola bar and jammed it in my mouth and chewed angrily. I trudged back up the stairs I could hear Feliciano in the shower. I pulled some jeans up my skinny legs and secured a belt around my waist to keep them from falling. Sagging is not my style and then pulled a shirt over my head. I ran a comb through my bedhead quickly, avoiding my signature curl, which was much more than just an unkempt lock of hair. After I was finished I walked briskly from the house towards school.

Right when I got there, I was called into the office, given a new schedule and ushered to my next class. Reading down the list I now had Spanish last, why the hell? I went through my day… until I got to last period.

The class was no different. The teacher was the same. The fact that I couldn't speak Spanish hadn't changed. But the way that Spanish bastard looked at me was _very_ different. Instead of looking at me like a child, he looked at me like I was a cherry cheesecake. What… the… Hell? After the class was over, I shoved my book in my bag and, attempted to race out the door.

"Lovino, you stay." Since when was he using my first name?

"What! What do you want!" I shouted

"I realize that I came off as a creepy teacher and I haven't explained,"

"What the fuck is there to explain? You're a creepy, old, pedophiliac, son of a bitch! I shouted

"Old? I'm a year older than you…" he said, well _that_ slapped me across the face like a dead fish.

"How the Hell are you a teacher?" I asked

"I'm smart," he said.

"Uh," I said lamely

He laughed a little, "Are you going to pretend you don't like it? You think I couldn't see the tent in your pants last week?" My face exploded into a humongous blush hot and red. "Did you know that your cheeks when you blush are the sexiest thing I've seen?"

"F-Fuck yourself!" I stuttered.

"Hmm, that's no fun, I'd much rather fuck you…" he said. Throughout this conversation we'd been doing a little dance around the desks I was walking backwards through most of it and I ended up against the wall with his toned, tanned body holding me in place. His lips dropped to my neck placing little kisses underneath my ear. I gasped, he giggled into my skin. I pushed on his shoulders trying to get his body (no matter how perfect it was) off of me.

"Get offa me!" I told him without a lot of force.

"don't finge que usted don' amor de t él, mi poco atractivo Lovino…" He whispered in my ear.

"Speak a language I understand!" I said.

"Haven't I been teaching you Spanish?" he laughed

"Fuck that! You know I haven't been listening!"

"Why not?" he said his hands slid up my shirt.

"Cause, Spanish is stupid!" I said,

"You must know some words…" and his fingers dipped below my belt I almost jumped out of my skin.

"G-get your hands outta there!" I screamed. He obeyed but soon busied himself with my belt buckle. Once that was finished, he placed his lips on top of mine flicking his tongue expertly causing my lips to open, and let his tongue enter exploring every corner of my mouth. I heard moaning but I know that it wasn't me; I don't make such girly noises. He separated his mouth from mine, and pulled his shirt up over his head. I looked at his sexy chest, I mean, I saw it but I did NOT enjoy it. He then attempted to pull my shirt off, for some weird reason I let him.

Why the fuck was I being the chick? How come I wasn't making him moan and sigh? How come I wasn't making his Spanish cock drip with Pre-cum? Because I could if I wanted to! I decided to do just that. I shoved his shoulders so he was bending backwards over a desk. The look on his face was priceless, he was confused. He knew what I was planning to do. I was going to violate the shit outta him. His bare tan chest was decorated with two dark nipples, hardened by the cool air of the classroom. My fingers played with the perky nipples. That was a fun little noise he made, I switched nipples. My mind was not exactly thinking straight. My mouth dropped to suck on the left one.

"Ohh, Lovino~" he said tipping his head back over the edge of the desk. Ha! Mission accomplished! My head came up his chest glistening. I glided my hands down his stomach to undo his snap and zipper. I pulled his dick from his pants it was semi-hard, I pumped quickly, I was good at this. (Well, I was a dude.) I had our little friend standing up a lot straighter. His face was flushed, the tables had turned. He was breathing pretty heavily, "Lovino…" He said. I decided to take him in my mouth… "¡Oh cogida! ¡eso siente tan bueno!"

I didn't have to know any Spanish to know that he liked what I was doing. I pulled back when I could taste his pre cum in my mouth. "How was that? you sicko." I asked wiping my lips.

"So good, Lovino, oh god, why did you stop?"

I laughed, at his whiney girlish way of telling me he was desperate. "Because sick bastards like you don't deserve stuff like that." I huffed indignantly.

His expression was priceless, it went from bliss, to disappointment. Then he smiled at me with a wicked glint in his eye. "Well Lovino," he pushed me back into the whiteboard "I can do that too, you know." His hands wandered down to my waist line he could slip his hands down my pants a lot easier now that he'd loosened my belt. He circled me and bent me over the desk I had him bent over only moments ago.

"You mother fucker!" I said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"I think I'm more of a Lovino-fucker…" he said in my ear he held me in place with his bare torso. I heard rustling and knew that's his pants now decorated the floor. He took hold of my hands, and pulled my belt out of my belt loops. He looped it around my wrists. My now loose pants were coming off of their own accord but he wasted no time in assisting them. He kept my chest to the desk with one hand I cant say that I didn't let him just a tiny bit… he slithered his hands down my lower back until he reached my ass and slid his digits in the crack he kept saying all this silly shit like my ass looked good enough to eat weird-ass. He pulled his cool, slender fingers from their place. It was only now that I noticed, he had my hands tied up in my belt, but just as quickly as I realized this his hand had returned and now the fingers were wet and they teased the entry. One of them slipped in I heard myself gasp, If I could have put my hand over my mouth I could've contained the sound. "You like that? Mi poco atractivo? His finger went in deeper and he twirled the damn thing he continued to push in and out gradually getting deeper. He withdrew his hand and wet them poking a finger in and then the second one. My wrists were starting to hurt as I attempted to free them of their bindings. He bracleted his free fingers around my wriggling hands and made something of a shushing noise.

The fingers that violated me slid slowly from their place. He stepped back, my vision was handicapped and I didn't know where he was. Suddenly I could feel warm breath on my ass, "What do you think you're doing!" I shouted before his lips ghosted the right cheek. His nose nudged my tailbone his breath still evident, when unexpectedly something wet and soft ran a circle around the hole and then plunged inside of it. "Gah!" he twirled it. then he pulled that from its spot his nose sliding south his whole mouth enclosing around my balls. I've told a lot of people to suck my balls, nobody had ever taken me up on that before, I liked it. I'd have to come up with a new insult. I was having trouble breathing correctly. I felt his icy fingers at the base of my dick, make a little circle and slide up and down the shaft. "Ah.. oh, you, Mmh, ohh~" he laughed his mouth sending vibrations through my balls. I had to try not to cum. He pulled away. I unleashed a string of swear words at him. For what? I don't know. That he had been there; or the fact that wasn't anymore…

"Oh, Lovino, I wish you didn't have such a potty mouth."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a mother fucking shit what you think! Suck my balls!" I shouted without really thinking.

"I already did." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Damn you to hell! You know that wasn't what I fucking meant!"

He clicked his tongue "I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours." He turned away examining the contents of his desk. He turned back to me with a ruler in his hand slapping it against the other. He strutted to me and dragged the ruler down my spinal column he reached my ass and slapped hard as hell with that mother fucking ruler. He slapped the other cheek just as hard.

"OW! FUCK YOU! I shouted. He hit me with it again, "GODAMNIT THAT HURTS!"I screamed, he slapped once more this time I just yelped and bit my lower lip, bracing myself for his next blow. Instead, I felt his hot breath on my ear; suddenly he had my curl in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, he might as well have been sucking on the crown of my dick. I yanked my head away from him. He walked away from me and I felt his hands on my butt his thumbs rubbing light circles here he'd slapped. His finger traced the entry and slipped in it was still very wet and his finger went in easily. He ripped it out and after a moment glided in two wet fingers.

"Quiero estar dentro de usted. ¿puedo hacer eso? ¿puedo golpearle en el asno?"

"Mr. Carriedo… I-I don't know what you're saying…" I said, my brain was gone at his touch.

After a moment he said, "I asked if you wanted it in the ass…" he said to add power to his words he pressed his fingers in deeper, touching just barely a very sensitive spot.

I moaned, "Si…"

I heard him laugh as he tore his finger from their place, "You just spoke Spanish."

I shook my head vigorously, "that was Italian."

He pushed his dick into the hole he'd been teasing open this whole time. "Say something in Spanish, something sexy, I know you can do it. You had to have learned something!" he said.

"I don't know, uh, ¿déme eso?" I said. What did I say? I think I said give it to me, but I don't really know.

He eased in deeper, "Oh, Lovino, I will." He pounded me into the desk, hard. Deliciously hard, saying things that made me hot even if I didn't know what the hell he'd said. I came first, crying out déme eso at the top of my lungs. He didn't hold out long after that. We were a sticky sweaty delirious mess. He undid the belt around my hands, and pulled me off of the desk with a smacking sound, he put his shirt on and gave me mine his pants slid up his legs and snapped and buttoned before mine did. He brushed his hair off his slightly sweaty forehead and wiped the perspiration on his shirt. He has some paper towels in the back of the room he cleaned up our mess I just watched in amazement. Once he was finished he trashed the towels and picked up his things. "Pick up your backpack, your brother and your grandpa will be wondering where you are." I slung the thing over my shoulder, and followed him to the door. "we can call it tutoring," he said kissing my forehead, and opening the door to the hallway. "After class at the end of the day."

"Am I gonna get better grades?" I asked scowling slightly

"Right now, you have an A+," he said

I walked home replaying the events in my mind, It was nice, I liked the feel of it in my brain. I opened the door to my house, Feli rape-hugged me telling me about how my grandpa was getting ready to call the police.

"Where were you fratello!" Feli asked loudly

"I was at tutoring! I'll be there every once in a while, okay? Keep your chonies on!" I stomped off upstairs.

**To requester: (Prepare for an apology) Oh Spec! I am soooo sorry It took so damn long! I hope you like it. Oh I really do! I didn't mean for it to take so long! But! This is the longest FanFic I've wrote to date, 4,408! **

**To the general public: Hey thanks for reading, This was a request Fic, I do requests! So see my profile and I'll give you whatever you want! Yeah I'm cool like that! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

My phone buzzed on my side table, it woke me up. I reached over and felt around for it. I found it. I flipped it open. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light the tiny screen gave. When I could read the words I could see it was from Him, I read the message: Happy Birthday Lovi! I looked at the clock on my dresser it was 12:01 on my birthday. I closed the phone and set it on the table, rolled over and went back to sleep. I had just fallen asleep when my phone buzzed again. I read the new message: If you're awake come out front, I want to give you your present! 3! I got up tiredly and trudged down the stairs and to the door. I unlocked it and went out to the driveway. His car sat there, I walked up to It, the ground warming my feet through my socks. I pulled the door open and plopped my butt in his passenger side.

"What do you want, I was trying to sleep." I said tiredly ruffled.

"Sorry Lovi, I just couldn't wait to give you your present." He said "oh mi dios, you are the cutest when you're angry!" he pulled my face toward him. And kissed me with the Spanish passion he was known for. "Your present has two parts. "Uno, this" and he handed me a report card I opened it and inside I had an A+ in his class and at least a B in every other class.

"Gracias" I said and waited expectantly for part two.

"The other part," he maneuvered so he was straddling me, "Is birthday sex." He kissed me again his hand crawled up the side of my shirt. Our mouths separated and he trailed kisses hotly down my neck his fingers fumbled with the front of his pants, I held his hands in mine, stopping him. I looked up at him.

"I'll get that later." I said flatly

"Why?" he asked visibly upset.

"I'm too tired, it won't be any fun."

He hugged me and smiled into my hair chuckling lightly

I shrugged and looked up at him "Oi, bastard, beseme."

A smile curled the edges of his beautiful mouth that was soon to be mine. He adored when I spoke Spanish, I think it seriously got him off. Our lips came together in a supernova of sexy Student/teacher forbidden love affair.

"Oh Lovi… I love you, Te Amo, Te Amo." He said after we'd parted

"Whatever," I said uncaringly into the warm niche of his neck

"Oh Lovi" he said disappointedly "can't you tell me you love me… just this once?"

"Love you too." I said forcefully "now can I go to fucking bed? We both have school in the morning."

"Would it kill you to say it like you mean it?" he sighed, jumping out onto the sidewalk

"It might," I mumbled before snatching the report card he'd given me off the floor of the car.

He snickered, "Lovi, can I come in with you?"

"No." I said, Feli and my grandpa were both home I couldn't risk them seeing him and asking questions.

"Why? … You still didn't tell them? Lovi…" he had begun following me toward the front door, he pinned me against the door and kissed me again hotly, passionately just like my sexy Antonio. I wiggled free and opened the door to the house. Feli was standing there expectantly.

"Who's outside Lovino? You smell like a brothel." If I could have lay down and died, I would have been quite happy to. Damn Feli for drinking soda at dinner. Damn him to the furthest Depths of hell! well maybe not, or I might have to spend eternity with him.

"Nobody." I answered simply, "I was, uh, sleepwalking, I should be fine now," I was not the best liar, I knew, and he knew just as well.

"That's funny, because I could've sworn I heard someone," he had an annoying way of seeming so innocent that you feel you have to tell him everything. I decided to play like my bullshit story was true.

"Really? Maybe you heard me, I heard that if you sleepwalk, you might talk in your sleep, as well."

"Maybe," Feli pretended like he believed me. "Are you going back to bed now?"

I nodded and hurried up the stairs, suddenly embarrassed anger flooded to the front of my brain, "And Feli…" he looked up at me in the middle if the staircase from his place on the first floor, golden eyes gleaming with innocence.

"Yeah Lovi?" he said in an expectant prodding way.

"Stay the hell out of my motherfucking business!" I hurried to my room so I didn't have to deal with the after math of my outburst.

I slept peacefully I wasn't haunted by the guilt of not telling my grandpa and Feli that I was gay for my Spanish teacher. If someone asked specifically why I was hesitant to tell them I would say, that Feli and grandpa are both perfectly fine with me being gay (they both are as well) however, I didn't think they'd be okay with me fucking my teacher to get a better grade. The report card that lay under my pillow proved that I was pretty damn good at fucking. (It didn't really say anything about Spanish, but…)

I woke up with the urge to pee, and wandered to the bathroom. I pissed and then came back to my room I found my phone buzzing.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Lovi! I just wanted to let you know that I had a wet dream about you last night,"

I hung up. I got calls like that every once in a while, I've had wet dreams about him too, I don't call him up telling him. After I was dressed I went to school. I went through my classes in order. There wasn't much happening, it was a few days before graduation. In the class right before Spanish we took a pre-test. I was kind of looking forward to Spanish it was my last class and I was waiting for a birthday fuck.

Once the bell rang my heart jumped a little and I began to trot out, when the teacher called me back in. he asked me what my next class was I replied "Spanish, Carriedo," He smirked and watched the other students leave. I examined the teacher, he always seemed like a weirdo. I'd seen him hitting on some of the girls in my class, I don't know why nobody ever took his teaching license away. He had the most stupid accent dumber than mine and way dumber than Antonio's. I had actually begun to find Toni's voice exceedingly attractive. "What do you need Mr. B?" I asked in a very Feli- like way, after every kid had left and he was walking around the desks and pushing chairs in.

"Mr. Vargas" he addressed me in a dumbass way, "Mr. Carriedo told me what's been happening,"

… Oh shit…

My face was inflamed as I stuttered back, "Wh- what did h-he tell you!"

"That you have an F in Spanish… but you have an A+ in sex." He stated, very matter-of-factly.

"F-fucking bastard!" I slammed my fist into a desk.

"Don't take your anger out on school property." He said, but I wasn't listening, I was focusing on not letting the embarrassed angry tears fall. "Anyway, that wasn't the point. Point is, I want in. you aren't bad in my class. However, that B could easily be changed into an A."

What the fuck was he implying? "A-are you, asking me t-to…?" I let the question drop.

"I just want a taste, I would rather enjoy your plush lips." He laughed. I felt fucking helpless. I placed my hand on the handle of the door, to pull it open. But he stopped me, placing a hand over mine covering the whitening knuckles. "Leaving wouldn't be a very good idea." And for some reason, I didn't know how to protest.

I was scared.

"Fine." I resigned. "What do you want, you sick fucking son of a bitch?" I said as deadly as I could, in my embarrassed, angry, helpless state.

"Your lips," he sang accompanied by a touch to the body part in question. "Here," he continued with a touch to his zipper. I dropped my bag roughly to the floor and fell to my knees. My hands went to his belt as he relaxed slightly onto a desk. I pulled the pale flaccid cock from his pants. No time to care or be coy I stuffed the foul smelling thing into my mouth. I didn't do anything fancy, but I certainly had skills. There was no fucking doubt about that. Within a minute or two I had the messed up motherfucker, close to release.

My head bobbed strangely, he was somewhat some-what smaller than Antonio. Not only was it fucking nasty to have this foreign cock in my mouth, but it was so different from what I'd become accustomed to. I swirled my tongue expertly, and started to feel his cum spattering the inside of my cheeks. I pulled my head back and spat out the sick stuff. His voice sang out the pleasure. I stood, picking up my stuff, and strutted out the door with as much dignity as I could possibly muster. I threw over my shoulder, "I want an A, Mr. Bonnefoy." Normally I would've been trotting to Spanish class five minutes before. I instead walked purposefully out the door and away from the school.

Once I was a safe distance away, I let the tears that had been stinging the edges of my eyes fall. I clenched my fists so that only the bite of my nails into my palms kept my hands from going numb.

Why was it, that the only person I wanted to comfort me right now, was Antonio?

I wiped my face and started back to the school. I charged inside and shoved the door open, once he saw my face he rushed us both into the hallway.

"Lovi? Lovi, where have you been? What happened? Are you alright?" His hands grasped my shoulders fervently and he shook me slightly with a horribly distraught expression on his face.

"No." I said deciding to answer only his last question.

"Lovi! Whats the matter? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I'll kill them! ¡vengence para el un amor de I!" he shouted triumphantly. I felt a tear fall down my face without my permission. The tear ended up soaking into the fibers of his shirt. "oh mi dios, Lovi, I've never seen you cry! What the hell happened? Please tell me!"

"M-Mr. B-Bonnefoy… h-he-" I began to sob into his shoulder that felt utterly like home. Warm, soft, safe and it smelled simply like _Antonio._

"That miserable piece of shit. Tendré su cabeza en un palillo." He said venomously, with a face that could make grown men shit their pants. "Stay." He said turning on his heel and practically sprinting toward the antagonist.

I completely disobeyed him chasing after him. He bashed the door open and charged inside with a swinging fist. His first punch landed in the blonde bastard's face, his second in his stomach, followed by a knee to the groin. When the sonofabitch was groveling Antonio spat like a snake, "Don't you dare touch _my_ Lovino again or I'll kill you. Usted pedazo de mierda." After he'd said this, as if to prove that I was his, he took my lips vehemently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd been packed since the day after my birthday. Right after I'd graduated, Antonio and I were running away together, and the rest of the world could suck my shit. After the Graduation ceremony, which couldn't have gone on longer. Feli, grandpa and I all were on our way back to the house where my gorgeous Spaniard was waiting, leaning against the door.

"Mr. Carriedo?" Feli asked, his face looking even more shocked and stupid than normal.

Toni, nodded a smile playing about his lips, before he snatched me and kissed me as if to say, "here we are, love us or hate us, here we are." Feli stepped back, smiling shocked. "Go get your bags Lovi, we've got a plane to catch." I skipped upstairs ignoring the wayward glances of my family, and I came back down the stairs, a suitcase under each arm. I crammed them into the trunk of my Lover's car. Waved to my family and sat in his passenger side, ready to be out of here. He hopped in and we zipped off.

On the airplane, Toni's roaming hands earned him a slap on the wrist and a few choice words. Soon, we stood in front of the house. The beautiful villa in home- Italy. He dragged me inside and smiled while I scrutinized everything I could find the slightest fault in.

"So what do you think overall, besides your petty criticism?" he stated proudly.

"I think it's beautiful." I said with a hint of childish shyness.

"Wanna break it in?" he asked seductively wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me, in a way I wouldn't want to resist. He kissed my neck warmly before humming in my ear, "I love you, Lovino Vargas. Te amo tanto.

I finally realized why I wanted him to hold me when I cried, laugh when I was happy, calm me down when I was mad, tangle my sheets with me, and never leave me… I loved him, I loved him from the bottom of my heart. I loved him forever and always. I needed him forever. I needed to tell him I loved him… right now. "I love you too Antonio. No lies. No jokes. I love you. I'll love you forever. Ti amo così tanto."

**So yeah, there it is, if you want to kill me, please reconsider. Trust me I wanted sex! But I just could not figure out where to put it. But all in all I think it sounds good. Not how I wanted it to but I felt like I made you all wait long enough! Thank you! **


End file.
